


Practice Makes Perfect?

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley practices in front of the mirror on something important
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Practice Makes Perfect?

He tried curling his upper lip in a sneer, showing his teeth. He huffed when he saw how white they were and shook his head. No one would be intimidated by someone who had all of their teeth, let alone someone with white ones like his. Tom and Dick said his teeth could mean he had come from money before they found him; it was one of the few clues he had to who he was.

Stanley sniffed and straightened his back. Perhaps contorting his face wasn’t what he should try. Perhaps he could use his size? He looked down at himself and sighed. His clothes tended to hide how muscular he was, there would be no point in trying to use something no one could see!

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then out. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and held his head up as if he were some kind of noble. This looked like it was going somewhere! He smiled at this discovery but quickly shook his head and focused on making the look more intimidating.

Stanley idly undid his scarf and tied it around his throat again as he considered his options. Sneering was out of the question. Talking was right out. So what else could he do?

He narrowed his eyes in thought and that was when it came to him. Stanley let out a laugh of excitement, licking his lips once before straightening himself out once more. This time he stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword, his back straight, head held high, and slightly narrowed his eyes as if looking at something filthy.

Oh yes! This would do nicely! He couldn’t wait to try it out and…

“Stanley, what the fuck are you doing, boy?” Dick asked.

Stanley squawked in surprise, turning to find the older man standing in the open doorway. “Uh...how long were you standing there?”

“Long enough,” Dick laughed. He shook his head as he stepped into the room. “So? What are you doing then?” He tilted his head when Stanley mumbled the answer and he sighed. “Speak up, foundling,” he said.

“I was practicing being intimidating…” Stanley confessed.

“...why?”

“Gaston said I wasn’t manly enough to scare anyone with my face. He said if anything they’d be scared of my rolls and sideburns…”

Dick huffed at that. “Gaston says a lot of things,” he said, “and not a lot of them are true. You shouldn’t be worrying about being intimidating. That’s not who you are.”

“But you and Tom are so good at looking scary! I just look like some random kid you found.”

“To be fair…”

“I know you literally found me,” Stanley huffed with a soft laugh. “You know what I mean.”

Dick just chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Well whatever you’re trying to do, I’m sure you’ll figure it out, foundling.”

***

“Maman! Maman! Scary face! Scary face!”

Lefou raised an eyebrow when he heard Jeanne-Marie’s excited request. His spouse had just tucked her into bed and was going to blow out the candle when she spoke up. “Scary face?” he asked.

“Please?” she pleaded.

Stanley sighed but smiled as they stood up. They shared a look with a still confused Lefou and then turned their back on their daughter. When they turned back around, their head was held high and eyes narrowed just so, looking down at her as they held up their hand as if holding the hilt of a sword.

She squealed in delight, hiding her face behind her deer doll Claudette for protection. “Scary face!” she laughed.

“And where did this come from?” Lefou snorted, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

Stanley just smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “Practice. Lots of practice, mon coeur.”


End file.
